Linked Hearts
by Astrial Assailant
Summary: Touko had just won her first badge since her career as a Pokemon Trainer! Things seem to be going well for her; great friends, an awesome team and high dreams. But one night could change everything. When she meets her new rival in a place she'd least expect, could he change her ambitions? Or perhaps add a little spice to her dull love life? Rated M to be safe!


_**Hi, Pokemon side of the Fanfiction universe~ This is AA here. I have never made a Pokemon fanfiction before, so I decided to try my hand at making one. I simply ADORE the anime, games and manga, so I'm quite educated with the fandom.**_

_**This is going to be an AU for Pokemon B&W. There's adventure, but just a little more romance and friendship involved. I hope this becomes popular because I have a head full of ideas! So, let's get this show on the road!**_

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

"Go, Tepig! Use ember!"

Tepig opened his mouth, and a bright ball of fire shot forth, but his opponent managed to slide away before getting incinerated. Snivy landed swiftly on his toes, his long snout high in the air. He almost looked to be saying, "Is that the best you got?"

Cheren folded his arms, grinning. "Tepig is nowhere near as fast as my Snivy, Touko. Use Vine Whip, Snivy!"

The leaf serpent shot two vines from its back and they cackled like leather. Tepid was less than afraid, he stamped his trotter in the dirt, keeping his ground. Touko had to think fast; Cheren was right, Tepig was not at fast as Snivy and even if a grass type had an amazing weakness against a fire type, Snivy could totally win this fight. She hesitated too long, and Snivy launched his attack.

Tepid jumped to the side to dodge one whip, but he was too slow to evade the other! Snivy latched his vine around Tepig's leg and flung the piglet at a nearby tree.

"Tepig!" Touko screamed when her pokemon slid down to the grass, wincing and curled up on its side.

"Told you so, Touko." Both Cheren and his Snivy stood with their noses in the air, feeling victorious.

"Boo!" Bianca waved a Touko flag, and Oshawott was doing the same. "Boo! Cheren is a cheater!"

"Osha!" her Oshawott chimed in, in his only way booing Cheren as well.

"How am I a cheater?!" Cheren spun to face Bianca, yelling along with Snivy. "Touko is just weak compared to Snivy and-"

"BOO!" Bianca booed regardless of what technical facts Cheren threw her way.

While they argued, Touko went over to Tepig and rubbed his head. The fire piglet looked up at her with sad eyes and rested his snout on the ground again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Tep." Touko dug in her side bag and pulled out an Oran berry. "We have our first badge anyway; we know that we're strong no matter what Cheren pulls out of his butt."

Tepig raised his head and let out a cheery, "Tepig!"

Touko fed him the health berry and stood back up. While she stretched she looked around at all of the small town houses in Nuvema Town. Just a few years ago she wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer like all of the famous ones she would see on TV. Now, well, she has a wonderful Pokemon team of her own!

She looked down at the six pokeballs strapped to her belt and smiled.

"You big bully!" Bianca's voice sounded the town and Touko let out a hearty sigh. "You're so mean, Cheren!"

Cheren had taken Bianca's Pokedex and held it high above his head. Bianca was jumping to reach it, but her efforts were fruitless.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Touko laughed and was about to help out her friend when she received a message on her Xtransceiver. She went in her bag and pulled it out and when she saw who was calling, her eyes lit up. Immediately she answered, and before her was a very pretty woman dressed in a white lab coat.

"Professor Juniper! Hello!" Touko tried not to sound nervous, but her tongue was deciding to tangle.

"Hello, Touko!" Juniper smiled brightly and continued, "I was just checking up on you. How's Tepig and your travels going?"

"Oh, e-everything's been great, Professor. Tepig and I had just earned our first badge a few days ago, and we're pumped for the next one!" Touko defiantly raised her fist in the air, and beside her Tepig was jumping to be seen on the Xtransceiver.

"Wonderful! I can see how strong he is already," Juniper put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "I was calling you for something… But I can't remember what it was…" Juniper shrugged and smiled once more. "Well, if I remember I will contact you again."

Touko nodded eagerly, but a sudden question had come to her mind. "Wait, Professor… Where are you?"

Behind Juniper, there were all sorts of people running around in swimming garb. Bikinis, trunks, surfing boards… Was Juniper having a stroll at a beach or something?

"Oh, I'm at Undella Town." She raised up to the screen a friendly Wingull, who chirped happily.

"Wow, what is that?" Touko had never seen a bird Pokemon like that before. In Nuvema Town all you see is Pidoves!

"This Pokemon is named 'Wingull' and they come from the Hoenn Region." Juniper's bright smiled never seemed to fade. "Believe me, Touko, when you start traveling again you'll be amazed at all of the wonderful places the world has to offer." She turned her head for a moment, sighed, and then directed her attention back to the screen. "Well, duty calls… I will call you later to see how you're progressing! Till then, good luck!"

The screen went black and Touko looked down at Tepig who caught her fiery gaze.

"Hear that, Tep? The stronger we get means the more we'll travel!" Tepig jumped up and down gleefully and ran around in circles at Touko's feet.

Later that evening, Touko was just beginning to get settled in her bed for a good night's rest. The day had been long with training and catching new additions for her team… It was tiring, but also thrilling.

Touko gazed up at the ceiling, her arms behind her head. She would have never thought that being a Pokemon trainer was thins much fun. You get to travel, meet new people and see Pokemon that none who had ever thought existed! Like that Wingull from earlier. Here in Nuvema, all you see is petite brown Pidoves… but in Undella, there are white and blue birds with a large wing span!

This is such an exciting life that Touko is trying to pursue. Soon, she'll be in Nacrene City, fighting for her next badge. Cheren'll be there, too, For all she knows, Cheren would probably be the one to get the badge first since he has more tactic…

"_Blah, who am I kidding?" _Touko thought with a grin. _"Cheren only uses strategy because he's boring. All of my favorite trainers go head on." _Touko turned on her side and gazed outside the window.

When the time is right, maybe then Touko's battle skills will get more planned; but for now, it's just diving into battles.

Touko closed her eyes, the feeling of sleep beginning to take over.

But all of a sudden, a loud wail filled her ears.

Touko's eyes snapped open, and she quickly glanced over at her six pokeballs. Had someone gotten out? On her nightstand lay six red pokeballs inside of a basket, but they were all closed. She rubbed her forehead then plopped back down on her pillow. She was exhausted… maybe being so tired had her hearing things…

But again, the same noise sounded, but this time it was lower. Touko looked outside her window at the trees, expecting a Pidove to be present or something. And still, there was nothing there. What was going on?

She got out of bed and walked over to her window, looking out. It was quiet in Nuvema; not a person or Pokemon in sight. Her eyes traveled up to the sky and it was clear; only stars were present. There was nothing going on, but why did she keep hearing that Arceus-awful cry?

Touko turned away from the window and something grabbed her arm. Quickly she spun around…

But there was nothing there.

"I'm not liking this game!" Touko backed away, eyes full of fear. "I-I'm not kidding! I have my Pokemon with me!"

"And I have my Pokemon with _me." _Touko looked around her dark room, and her body shuddered violently. "W-what?"

With the moonlight being her only source of light, Touko was sure that there was not another being in her room. She was sure of it…

After a few moments of searching around for the voice and coming up short, Touko had decided to just go to bed. Today was a long day, she was tired, her mind was going crazy… All she needed was a good night's rest.

"_Just close your eyes, Touko… and everything'll be-"_

"You are quite the specimen, Miss." Two green eyes locked onto hers and Touko was ready to-

With another scream that night, Touko was definitely not going to get any z's.

**Lol, I think I like this fanfic! It's supposed to be adventure, romance and comedy (; I hope this plays out the way I want it to. This story has MUCH potential!**

R&R please (=


End file.
